Junjou Playlist
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Serie de songfics que involucran a los personajes de Junjou Romantica. Porque el amor y el desamor a veces se expresan mejor con música. Junjou Romantica y sus personajes pues pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, nuestra berrinchuda favorita.
1. Vetado del cielo

**_Vetado del Cielo_**

No era una persona de creer en milagros o cosas de ese tipo. No lo podía negar, estaba increíblemente enamorado de Takahiro... o eso creía yo.

No, no era que no lo quisiera... es que no puedo compararlo con lo que ahora siento. Creí que nunca más amaría así, para ser franco las personas no solían comprenderme con facilidad, tampoco era que me interesara demasiado ser comprendido... soy, o era más del tipo... solitario.

Pero, desde que este mocoso entró a mi vida, soy una persona totalmente diferente, no preveía poner el corazón en riesgo de nuevo, llevarme otra decepción sería algo que simplemente no podría soportar, pero tu... tienes una forma casi milagrosa de enamorarme todos los días de nuevo, como si eso se pudiese. Haciéndome nacer una vez más cuando siento el calor de tu cuerpo a mi lado.

—Usagi... idiota ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

No lo sé... sólo sé que no puedo resistirme cuando te tengo cerca, te deseo tanto. Tu cuerpo y hacer el amor contigo me llevan al paraíso.

Y se nota por la cara de idiota que posiblemente pongo cuando pienso en ti.

Porque cada acción tuya me hace sentir como que fui vetado del cielo por demasiado tiempo...

Porque tú me haces sentir que fui vetado del cielo por demasiado tiempo...

Este sentimiento de dulzura, este calor que embarga mi pecho son suficientes para ponerme de rodillas y probar la gran influencia que ejerces en mí. Ya no me imagino de nuevo solo, sin escuchar tu correteo por la casa, tus reproches cuando recoges mi desorden... como si lograras que el pecador cambiara sus mañas.

— ¡Deja de despilfarrar el dinero y guarda para tu vejez! ¡Cumple tus fechas! ¡Duerme bien! ¡Deja de darle problemas a Aikawa por favor!

Y ahí estás de nuevo, tus enormes ojos verdes que me encantan, tu voz que me hechiza y esa blanca y tersa piel que se ha convertido en mi religión. Me apuntas con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas y sé que estás preocupado por mí, aunque no lo admitas abiertamente.

Ábreme esas hermosas puertas de tus ojos verdes, muéstrame su luz... necesito verla.

Me haces anhelarte de nuevo, llevándome al paraíso con tus trémulos besos, con tus trémulas caricias, con esos gemidos que logro arrancar de ti aunque te avergüencen.

—Misaki... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

— ¡Claro que si idiota! Esta es tu casa de todas formas— Estas sonrojado hasta lo inconcebible... Sabes lo que quise decir. Sabes que quiero quedarme para siempre en esta cama, en este paraíso... contigo.

—Te amo Misaki...

Definitivamente... antes de conocerte. Estuve vetado del cielo por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, esta es mi primera serie de songfics... Estaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y pues, aquí están...

La primera en la lista es **_Locked out of heaven_ **De Bruno Mars... Espero les haya gustado y sus comentarios son bien recibidos... Aún faltan parejas así que manténganse en sintonía...


	2. Tu pelo

_**Tu pelo**_

Desperté casi desorientado. El reloj en la mesa de noche me indica que son las siete apenas, es un domingo de invierno, el sol no sale aun y no puedo volverme a dormir... esto es lo peor.

Me levanto helado, el frío que hace basta para que cualquiera necesite más que una pijama fresca para entrar en calor, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación tomo lo primero que encuentro y me lo pongo encima, me queda algo grande y es cuando la tenue luz de la lámpara me hace descubrir que lo que esta cubriéndome no es mío.

Es ese suéter azul tuyo que tanto me gusta. Huele a tu perfume, guarda el calor de tus manos... creo que, por esta vez, no voy a quitármelo.

Vuelvo a la cama y apago la lámpara, tú aun duermes... Debes estar exhausto entre las guardias, la escuela y el trabajo. No puedo evitar exhalar un suspiro al verte respirar tenuemente, luces definitivamente inocente, casi adorable, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Adorable tú? No puedo estar tan enternecido al verte, tengo un orgullo que mantener... soy el demonio Kamijou, no puedes resultarme adorable.

No puedes manipularme luciendo así de indefenso, tú no puedes...

Maldición que tierno te ves, eres casi irreal. Tengo que tocarte para convencerme que no eres producto de una fantasía o un sueño, porque mirarte así me hace creer que eso eres, un sueño, un delirio... y si despierto y no estás aquí, creo que podría morir de dolor; aunque no te lo diga.

Suavemente tus largas y finas pestañas negras descubren tus enormes y profundos ojos azules. ¿Nunca te he dicho cuanto me tranquiliza tu mirada? No, creo que no. No puedo decir esas cosas así... es increíblemente vergonzoso.

— ¿Hiro?— ¡Rayos me descubriste! no me mires así, no me hables así... no me sonrías así. Las mejillas me arden, debo estar rojo como una manzana... grandioso, una vez más quebraste mi orgullo ¿estas contento con eso? Idiota.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Claro que no puedo dormir ¿Quién podría hacerlo cuando puede apreciarte así? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormimos juntos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que desperté y aun estabas allí? ¿Quince días, un mes casi? Sólo sé que el tiempo sin ti pasa tan lento... insoportablemente lento.

—Nowaki, tengo frío— Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No puedo simplemente pedirte que me abraces, menos pedirte que me tomes... es demasiado embarazoso, por eso he tenido que inventarme este código; pero más vergonzoso que pedirte directamente que me estreches entre tus brazos es que entiendas lo que quiero decir con esto y lo que respondes cada vez que te lo digo.

—Hiro, eres lindo— susurras mientras me atrapas entre tus brazos y otra vez los colores se suben a mi rostro. ¿Cómo puedo resultarte lindo? Tengo más de treinta años, mis alumnos me temen, suelo lanzarles libros ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo alguien que hace eso puede resultarte lindo?

—cállate, yo no soy lindo... Idiota.

—Pero lo eres— No me mires así, no te acerques más, rayos Nowaki ¿Por qué eres tan irresistible?

Puedo leer perfectamente en tu mirada lo que pretendes y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo quiero que lo hagas... era toda la idea desde el principio.

—Hiro, ¿este es...?

Sí, es tu suéter y sí, yo lo llevo puesto. Mocoso engreído... sabes que te quiero, sabes que te deseo ¿Que más quieres de mí?

—Fue lo primero que encontré.

—Hiro...

No puedes imaginarte cuánto te quiero. Y mientras tus labios se acercan a los míos siento como los relojes se detienen.

Y de alguna forma quedo bajo tu cuerpo, atrapado entre tus brazos, con tus manos en mi pelo, con tu mirada descarada sobre la mía y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Y tengo que corresponderte, porque me resultas irresistible aunque nunca te lo diga, porque con tus caricias vas borrando cualquier signo de que yo soy el adulto en esta relación y de que tú eres un chiquillo impulsivo y pervertido que siempre tiene ganas.

Pero en el fondo quiero que este momento perdure para siempre, que el tiempo no exista, porque desde que te conozco te has vuelto todo en mi mundo, eres indispensable, irremplazable... Una vida es poco para mí.

Y el calor de tus manos sobre mi es tan conocido, pero siempre es como si fuera nuevo, erizándome la piel, robándome el aliento. Y tengo miedo, miedo de que la forma cómplice en la que nos queremos se apague algún día; producto de la rutina y de la distancia.

Tengo miedo de no volver a ver la forma tan descarada en la que tus ojos me desvisten, gritándome que me deseas, pero al mismo tiempo que me amas. Hazlo, mírame más de esa manera, rompe mi orgullo, Nowaki.

Los gemidos se escapan de nuestras gargantas como plegarias de amor; siento que la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos se estrechan puede traducirse como si nos prometiéramos miles de cosas. La forma en la que me besas, en la que me abrazas, en la que me tomas llevándome al cielo cada vez que hacemos el amor es tan sublime que me quema el corazón, pero es un fuego que no duele, que no daña. Es dulce, enternecedor, es conmovedor y al mismo tiempo es apasionante, excitante... Me haces anhelarte desesperadamente, no es justo.

— ¡Nowaki!— tengo que llamarte, de alguna forma debo expresarte todo lo que me haces sentir. Exteriorizar la forma en la que mi cuerpo se estremece al compás de tus movimientos sobre él, como nuestros corazones se sincronizan, latiendo al unísono. Desechando toda percepción del tiempo y del espacio.

Y de nuevo te acercas a mi pelo, y clavas tu mirada en la mía. Esa mirada tranquila como el mar de madrugada, ahora adornada por ese brillo que desprenden tus ojos cuando pasas del niño inocente al hombre posesivo, demandante... y exageradamente sensual.

Sólo la eternidad me alcanzaría para amarte.

—Hiro. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo... Nowaki.

Tu mi vida, lo eres todo para mí.

* * *

Esta es la segunda canción del playlist, y, pues como el título lo indica... es _**Tu Pelo **_a cargo de La Oreja de Van Gogh... espero les haya gustado... siempre son bien recibidos sus comentarios; así que pueden dejarlos sin miedo.


	3. Espejos

_**Espejos**_

Muchas veces pienso que fue una gran equivocación traerte a vivir a mi casa.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí o vienes conmigo?— te pregunto porque quiero que sueltes ese bendito libro, sé que yo te lo di y que es absurdo estar celoso de un libro, pero quiero que despegues tus ojos de él y vengas a dormir conmigo, aunque no te lo diga directamente...

—Sí, hasta que no lo termine no me voy a levantar... quedan sólo unas 100 páginas. Adelántate si quieres— me contestas sin siquiera levantar la mirada, pasando otra página.

Increíble que alguien a mi edad haga estas cosas, pienso mientras me acerco al sofá en un impulso digno de un adolescente... porque en este preciso momento quiero que tus ojos se fijen en mí. Sólo en mí.

—¿Es más interesante ese libro que la propuesta que te hago, Shinobu?— pregunto con mis ojos clavados en los tuyos mientras te arrebato el libro de las manos. Ya te sonrojaste y te ves tan lindo, tan adorable. Tú siempre me doblegas con tu forma tan encantadora de manipularme, con esa expresión en tu mirada, con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas... Por una vez que yo sea el que te seduzca, podemos considerarnos a mano ¿no lo crees?

—Idiota— musitas con la voz muy baja, casi inaudible— nada puede resultarme más interesante que tú.

Eres algo de admirar, mira que fijarte en este viejo sin nada que ofrecerte más que incertidumbre pudiendo tener cualquier cosa que quisieras, metiéndote en mi corazón a fuerza de insistencia, perseverancia y obstinación en algunas ocasiones. Eres como un espejo que refleja todas las cosas en mí que no quería aceptar, que me había negado a demostrar, que me molestaban en mí mismo y ahora amo al verlas en ti. Derritiendo mi corazón y haciéndome creer de nuevo en que amar con tanta vehemencia es posible.

—Entonces, ven conmigo— susurró acercándome a tu rostro. Cada vez que puedo estar tan cerca de ti es como si una fuerza me arrastrara, embriagándome de tu mirada, de la suavidad de tus labios, de la calidez de tu aliento.

Te beso. Si alguna vez sientes que no puedes con esto, con todas las cosas que pueden suceder a nuestro alrededor... recuerda que somos un espejo, Shinobu... yo estoy del otro lado, siempre.

Cada vez que nuestros labios se encuentran es como si fuera la primera vez, no puedo cansarme de admirarte, de besarte, de tocarte.

—Vamos a la cama— jadeas mientras beso tu cuello. Ah, tu voz es tan dulce, en algunos momentos me es irritante, no lo voy a negar, pero así somos de contradictorios y de iguales.

—Cambie de opinión— susurro contra la piel de tu clavícula, saboreándola con cada beso, dibujando cada zona por donde paso. Eres un manipulador, un terrorista, tú causaste esta necesidad que tengo de ti. Hazte cargo de ella.

Voy recorriendo con mis labios cada trozo de piel que descubro al desabotonar tu camisa ¿Desde cuándo no te he tocado? ¿Un mes quizás? ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo? Si no te he tocado en un día y siento que ardo por dentro... ¿cómo podemos soportar un mes?

—Mmm-Miyagi...— Cada vez que me llamas con esa voz rompes una barrera, causando que me desconozca. Temo que te aburras de mí y te vayas, que abras las alas y emprendas el vuelo que tu juventud te permite, dejándome sólo... sin tu reflejo en el espejo.

Pero no voy a permitírtelo, voy a dejar mi huella en tu piel para que no puedas dejarme, para que solo conmigo puedas sentir este fuego, para que solo conmigo te sientas en casa.

Porque eres como mi reflejo devolviéndome lo que por años entregue y a nadie más pude dar, trayéndome hacia ti cuando más solo y perdido estaba.

Sigo trazando los contornos de tu cuerpo con mis labios hasta que llego a tu vientre, cada rincón de tu piel es tan suave que no puedo evitar devorarte, tú me descontrolas, desbocas mi pulso, mis latidos con tu respiración, con tus gemidos.

Siento tus dedos enredarse en mi cabello cuando me apodero de tu hombría con mis labios, sacándote más gemidos descarados que sólo yo puedo obtener de ti, sé que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así como sólo tú haces que sienta estas cosas.

—Miyagi... suéltame... me voy a... ¡Ah!— siento tu esencia en mis labios mientras miro tu rostro aun encendido en una mezcla de placer y vergüenza que me fascina.

No quiero perderte nunca, Shinobu. Eres la mitad de me faltaba; desde que estás aquí has llenado cada espacio de mi vida de ti, haciendo imposible imaginármela sin tu presencia. Me has dado un motivo para creer en algo, para luchar por ese algo... y fue tan fácil hallar que la respuesta todo el tiempo eras tú. Como un espejo que me refleja, haciéndome sentir más grande de lo que pude llegar a ser con nadie más.

Asido a tus manos mientras nos volvemos uno solo una vez más, siento que no hay lugar al que no podamos ir, que no hay nada que lo que sentimos no pueda lograr. Hasta gracias a ti me he vuelto increíblemente cursi y confiado.

Mirándote a los ojos hallo la verdad sobre mí mismo, mientras veo como mis ojos se reflejan en los tuyos, en ese mar gris que muestra mi alma como nunca la había visto. Nunca mi vida habría cambiado sin ti, porque tú me complementas, y eso es lo que más amo de ti.

—¡Miyagi!— Te escucho clamar por mí. No tienes idea de cómo me eleva la forma en la que me llamas cuando hacemos el amor.

Me muevo un poco más rápido para llenar cada rincón de tu cuerpo de mí. Esta tan claro... somos dos reflejos en uno solo, esa es nuestra promesa.

El ayer fue solo historia que me preparó para ti y el mañana es un misterio que enfrentaré a tu lado en su momento, pero mientras pueda ver tu mirada fija en la mía, mientras tus ojos se enfoquen en mí... no hay nada que me haga sentir dudas, por eso... mantén tus ojos en mí, Shinobu... no mires a nadie más.

—Te amo, Miyagi— tu voz retumba en mis oídos una vez más borrando todo rastro de temor o ansiedad. El viejo yo hace tiempo se fue y sólo queda este que halla tu reflejo en todo lo que hace, en todo lo que piensa...

—Yo también te amo— susurro admirando las lágrimas que se asoman por tus ojos, puedes ser tan agresivo y a la vez tan frágil.

Y con los sublimes movimientos de tu cuerpo contra el mío siento como el mundo desaparece por una fracción de segundo mientas te escucho alcanzar el clímax junto a mí.

A veces pienso que una equivocación traerte a mi casa porque ahora que estás en ella siento que no puedo vivir aquí sin ti… y cada vez que veo tu rostro iluminarme estoy más seguro... eres el amor de mi vida.

* * *

¡Por fin hice el de Junjou Terrorist! es que no encontraba la canción adecuada para lo que quería hacer y hasta hoy fue que la encontré... de verdad no quiero darles excusas, solo me queda esperar que les haya gustado y que haya movido sus sentimientos.

La canción es **_Mirrors_**de Justin Timberlake y creo que se adapta totalmente a esta pareja. Una vez más espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios... gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	4. Infinitamente

_**Infinitamente**_

"_¡Siempre muestras esa cara de póker! Que fueras honesto con tus sentimientos aunque fuera una vez no te mataría, Kaoru."_

Siempre que discutimos es por este mismo tema, creo que es el único aspecto en el que no podemos congeniar... tú eres demasiado impetuoso, y yo... pues no quiero representar un obstáculo con sentimentalismos y expresiones de afecto que puedan ponerte en una posición incómoda. Eres una persona importante Ryuichiro y no puedo poner en entredicho tu reputación; eres el presidente de esta empresa ahora... no puedo representar una carga; mi amor no puede representarte una carga.

Deja de mirarme así, con esa mezcla de anhelo y decepción, sé que quieres que haga algo, pero... si hago un movimiento, la más leve caricia, el más corto roce de tus labios con los míos desata un vendaval de emociones que me arrastra, que me nubla, que me ciega, donde lo único que puedo ver son tus ojos, lo único que puedo sentir es la calidez de tu boca y porque sé que no podré parar si te beso, porque cada parte de ti es como un imán que me atrae hacia un sentimiento tan exaltado como la locura pero tan sublime como lo es sentirte, tengo que contenerme. Esta es la parte de mí que no puedo mostrarte, la parte de mí que no puedes conocer, porque llenas todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos de ti, siempre he hecho las cosas por tu bien, y por mucho que me contraen el corazón tus reproches... debo mantenerme enfocado, porque esto es por tu bien y nada más.

-Olvídalo, me voy a mi casa- dices mientras te levantas del sofá. Si te dejo ir en el estado en el que estas, eres capaz de cometer cualquier tontería; la última vez fue coquetear con el Sr. Usami... ¿crees que eso no me enfureció? cada vez que lo recuerdo siento un vacío en el estómago y una enorme impotencia porque sé que si yo fuera más expresivo como me lo pides no tendríamos estos problemas.

En un impulso te tomo de la muñeca cuando pasas por mi lado, no puedo dejarte ir, no así. Alguna forma debo encontrar para que entiendas que si no vivo pegado a ti no es porque no quiera, es porque no es conveniente.

-Te amo- Es lo único que puedo alcanzar a decir. Te amo desesperadamente, infinitamente; más de lo que yo mismo puedo soportar, sólo puedo pensarte y que después de todo este tiempo tú sigas posando tu mirada en mí a veces me sorprende. Soy tan simple, tan aburrido... ¿Que hayas en mí que no hay en los demás, Ryuichiro?

-No importa lo que suceda... si dejas de decírmelo, me siento tan ansioso, tan desesperado- tus manos están temblando entre las mías. Perdóname, no voy a dejarte ir, no voy a dejarte caer, voy a darte lo que me pidas, puede llegar a ser enfermizo, lo sé, pero ya eres mío... y no voy a renunciar a ti.

-Entiendo- susurro en tu oído mientras te abrazo. Lo supe desde el primer momento que intentaste protegerme, después de todo lo que había pasado eras el único por quien sentía algo más que agradecimiento o respeto. Lamento no poder transmitir mis sentimientos con palabras, pero mis actos hablan más alto que cualquier cosa que te diga, sé mío... así como soy solo tuyo.

Tus manos se cierran sobre las mías mientras beso la delicada piel de tu espalda, es tan cálida. El sólo sentirte cerca me descompone y me cuesta mucho mantener la calma cuando puedo tocarte de esta manera. No quiero ser una carga, no quiero interferir, pero si me miras así, si suspiras de esa forma cuando te desvisto pierdo la noción de lo que debería hacer, de cómo debería comportarme.

-Kaoru...

Sólo tú has podido contemplar esta parte mía que nadie ve, sólo tú desatas este amor desesperado ¿y aun así tienes dudas? ¿Después de todos estos años dudas de mí?

-Tómame.

Desesperadamente, te amo infinitamente... toma lo que quieras de mí; de todas formas... ya soy tuyo.

* * *

Llegó el turno de Junjou Mistake; es una de mis parejas favoritas, su historia tiene aún muchos puntos que explorar y Kaoru detrás de todo ese pragmatismo esconde un montón de azucar... *.*

La canción es _**Endlessly**_ de Muse, y, como dato que a nadie le interesa, pues Muse es mi banda favorita, así que era obvio que estaría aquí...

Espero hayan disfrutado este drabble y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	5. No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento

_**No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento**_

—Ten. Te hace falta— dices mientras dejas la taza humeante en mi escritorio... Nunca he dejado entrar a nadie a mi oficina mientras estoy trabajando. Ni Aikawa, ni Isaka... ni siquiera Hiroki han entrado aquí y sin embargo aquí estás... y no puedo poner resistencia porque se trata de ti.

—Este libro jamás estará listo. Soy un fracaso. — Me rindo... no puedo permitirme una falla, no por los premios, tampoco por el dinero... es porque... si yo no estoy conforme con lo que hago, no puedo permitir que esto se publique.

—No digas eso, Usagi— Palmeas mi hombro con dulce camaradería, sólo tu soportas mis quejas, solo tu aprecias este lado de mí que nadie conoce. Sólo ante ti puedo mostrarme débil, frágil, solo contigo puedo ser yo mismo.

— Eres el mejor escritor que conozco. Saldrás de esta ileso, como siempre.

Te amo tanto, Takahiro... Que el pecho se me contrae solo de pensar que este sentimiento tan grande se quede guardado dentro de mí para siempre.

Porque acepté desde el primer momento que ya no podía luchar más contra este amor que siento, es más grande y más fuerte que yo. Lo que comenzó como una entrañable amistad ha crecido hasta convertirse en el más puro y arrebatador amor que he sentido. Sólo desearía tener el coraje para hacértelo saber.

—Gracias por la motivación, pero eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo. — Siento una punzada en el corazón cada vez que me refiero a ti con esa palabra. Yo no quiero llamarte simplemente mi amigo... quiero ser el eje de tu universo como tú eres el centro del mío. Porque aunque vague, sigo al pendiente de tu mirada, de tus acciones... de ti... como quisiera que tú lo vieras.

— ¡Hey! no me ofendas— Siento tu puño golpear mi cabeza con delicadeza, pero con firmeza. Sólo a ti te permito estas cosas, Takahiro, porque te amo demasiado para poner ese muro a mi alrededor como lo hago con el resto, porque tú eres diferente al resto... simplemente _eres tú_.

— Quizás no soy un lector cultivado como tus editores, pero sé cuándo algo es bueno y tus libros siempre me conmueven hasta las lágrimas. Fue el principal motivo en que quise ser tu amigo en primer lugar.

Suspiro... Siempre tienes la habilidad para sacarme una sonrisa en los peores momentos. Como una vela cálida en la noche más fría del invierno, con una sonrisa amable y un gesto gentil ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti cuando te has mostrado ante mi como nunca nadie lo ha hecho? sin pretensiones, sin segundas intenciones...

Acercándote más de lo que incluso yo llegué a imaginar; apoderándote de mis pensamientos, pasando de la curiosidad, a la admiración e inevitablemente... al amor.

—En fin... ¿no tienes una novia a la cual atender?

Debo ser franco, a veces la envidio profundamente. Si vieras la cara que pones cada vez que te llama; es que tu mirada brilla como si de repente cientos de estrellas se posaran en tus encantadores ojos azules, esos ojos me han robado el sueño tantas veces... siendo el principal motivo por el cual me aferro a esta amistad hiriente, pero es mejor que nada. Porque temo que si llegase a decirte como me siento te alejes y me quede con las manos vacías y un enorme sentimiento de desolación del cual no creo que pueda deshacerme nunca.

—No, le dije que estaría con mi escritor favorito esta noche. Es hermosamente comprensiva ¿sabes?— Tu rostro se iluminó de nuevo y me muerdo el labio para resistir la oleada de desesperación que cobra fuerza dentro de mi como un vendaval, pero, al mismo tiempo... sé que si eres feliz... no importa más nada.

— ¿Y tu hermano?— Cambio el tema antes de que mi frágil charada se caiga. Esto es culpa mía... ¿Por qué te oculto este sentimiento? Olvidé cual era la razón en primer lugar... sólo sé que eres demasiado valioso como para perderte y por eso me mantengo en silencio mientras este amor me quema las entrañas.

—Misaki está de campamento en la escuela hasta el sábado— contestas hablando de él como tu mayor orgullo, tu más valioso tesoro. Decidir sacarlo adelante solo, ha sido tu mayor sacrificio, y aun así no muestras ni la más pequeña muestra de arrepentimiento, de cansancio. Eres admirable, incansable, indetenible.

Quizás por eso te amo tanto.

—Vamos, aprovecha que estoy aquí acompañándote y termina. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque eres Akihiko Usami, por eso.

Mi corazón da un giro al escucharte decir eso ¿Cómo puedes soltar esas cosas con tanta tranquilidad? Esas palabras tan gentiles sólo me hacen enamorarme más de ti, me sumergen más en la desesperación de que nunca me querrás con esta intensidad con la que te quiero, de que nunca seré más que un amigo.

Mi vida ha sido un torbellino desde que te conozco, vivo dando vueltas en círculos, lleno de dudas, de miedos, asumir esto que siento no ha sido sencillo, porque es un sentimiento nuevo, intenso, desenfrenado.

Pero a tu lado he descubierto cosas que jamás habría visto por mi cuenta, y que ni siquiera sabía que anhelaba en el fondo de mi corazón. Una familia sencilla, pero unida por lazos tan estrechos aún en medio de las peores circunstancias, una personalidad arrojada, decidida, inquebrantable. Vínculos tan fuertes como los que te atan a tu hermano, que envidio y ansío más que a nada en el mundo.

Totalmente arrebatado por tu amabilidad, por tu cariño; me levanto del escritorio y camino hacia donde estás. No puedo luchar más contra esto, no puedo contener más este amor que sale por mis poros... ¿y si me aventuro y te digo lo que siento? ¿Si me arriesgo?

—Takahiro...

Déjame tocarte, déjame grabar la tersura de tu rostro en mi memoria, la suavidad de tus labios en los míos, desbordarme el corazón con el candor de tu mirada...

— ¿Usagi?

Estoy demasiado cerca, lo sé... sólo un poco más y yo podría... sólo necesito el valor.

—Takahiro, yo... yo te...

Puedo sentir el ritmo de tu respiración, la sorpresa en tu mirada... Quiero besarte Takahiro... mi amado Takahiro...

—Ya, déjate de bromas y termina, tonto— Me alejas palmeando mi espalda, en ningún momento esto ha sido una broma. Mis sentimientos son tan serios como sólo puede serlo hundirme diariamente en el silencio de la resignación de que solo serás mi amigo.

Te abrazo fuertemente soltando un suspiro y una vez más tus brazos me estrechan de vuelta, con esa amabilidad propia del hermano, del mejor amigo... sin la fogosidad del amante, matando mis esperanzas una vez más.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio antes de que notes las incipientes lágrimas en mis ojos y decidido a no distraerme más. Porque tu confías en que puedo con esto y no voy a darme el lujo de traicionar tu fe en mí.

—Terminé— exhalo aliviado. Una vez más lo hemos logrado— ¿Takahiro?

Te quedaste dormido en el sofá, en las piernas de Suzuki... único testigo de mis lágrimas por ti, de cuan precioso eres para mí... es como si te presentara ante mi como un regalo inalcanzable.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, eres enternecedor y adorable, incluso por encima de lo disciplinado y fuerte, y agradezco a la vida aunque sea deleitarme la vista con ese lado tuyo que nadie más puede ver.

Quizás algún día, me arrastre de nuevo este impulso de confesarte lo que siento, y se estrelle contra tu puerta llamándote a corresponderme. Cuando te des cuenta de que yo ya no puedo luchar contra esto que siento.

* * *

Wow, he abandonado esta historia por demasiado tiempo, pero me justifico diciendo que no puedo escribir a menos que encuentre LA canción que describa perfectamente lo que quiero decir, por eso tardo tanto y me disculpo...

En fin, como ya habrán notado esta es la perspectiva de Akihiko sobre el amor que sentía por Takahiro... La canción es **_Can't Fight This Feeling_**de REO Speedwagon, es un poco viejita, lo sé... pero si quieren una versión mucho más moderna, Glee hizo un cover, pero yo prefiero esta... tiene más sentimiento de nostalgia...

En fin, espero les haya gustado y siempre agradecida por hacerme saber sus opiniones mediante sus comentarios.


	6. Intentar

_**Intentar**_

—Bueno, gracias por venir de todas formas... te llevaré a tu casa...

¿De dónde saqué la fuerza para hacer lo que hice en ese instante, es una de las cosas que me preguntaré toda la vida... generalmente, prefería estar en silencio, disimular, pero verte llorar durante horas por él, verte derrumbarte ante un amor guardado por tanto tiempo, que me llamaras porque necesitabas alguien que te escuchara con la estúpida excusa de que "_yo soy tu único amigo_" me hizo sentir tan desesperado, que este impulso se apoderó de mí, me borró el sentido común... yo te amo... te he amado desde hace tanto... yo jamás te haría llorar, jamás te haría daño... Akihiko idiota ¿por qué simplemente no miras a quien tienes al frente?

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces allí parado? Te dije que te llevaría a casa...

Más de una vez me he preguntado que estarás haciendo... pasando las horas muertas cuando las clases son tediosas, o cuando estoy solo en casa. Desde que te conozco mis pensamientos están llenos de ti... de la sutil indiferencia de tu mirada, de la serenidad de tus expresiones... ahora retorcidas por ese amor que te está matando, en silencio... como a mí.

No sé que estoy haciendo, pero este impulso es irrefrenable, es incontenible como lo que siento por ti... desesperante, doloroso.

— ¡Hiroki ¿qué estás...?!

Si supieras que daría la vida por un beso tuyo, cuantas veces he buscado en otros labios lo que nunca he podido obtener de los tuyos... ahora apresados entre los míos gracias a este repentino ataque de arrojo del que seguro me arrepentiré mañana.

—Hagamos algo... pretende que soy tu amado Takahiro y tómame...

¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? esto es una locura... pero esta "amistad" también lo es... yo no puedo ser tu amigo con toda esta pasión contenida... ¿desde cuándo se convirtió esto en mentiras? ¿Cuando comencé a mentirte diciéndote que eras un gran amigo cuando eras el amor más encendido que he sentido alguna vez?

Con la misma corbata que guarda los secretos más íntimos de tu piel vendo tus ojos, esa profunda mirada causante de mis desvelos, de mis más profundos y ardientes deseos.

—Pero Hiroki... ¿acaso estás...?

Callo tus labios de nuevo con los míos... no digas nada, déjame seguir con esta locura hasta el final ahora que tengo el coraje para hacerlo. Guardo la esperanza de que, quizás con esto... puedas desviar aunque sea un poco tu atención hacia mí... aunque sea mentirle a mi cuerpo por un momento fugaz; no me importa... tócame, Akihiko... estoy aquí... te amo.

Donde hay deseo, hay una llama ardiente... y dónde está esa llama hay alguien destinado a salir lastimado, pero no me importa que sea yo, si tan solo por una vez puedo sentir tus manos sobre mi piel, si aunque sea por esta noche seas mío... aunque estés pensando en otro.

Aunque queme, aunque signifique que voy a morir de dolor... lo único que puedo hacer es intentar...

Tus manos son tan frías, pero se sienten tan bien... no sabes cuánto las he anhelado, cuanto he soñado con este momento, con tus caricias en mi piel desnuda... con ser uno solo por fin, con poner estos sentimientos agolpados dentro de mi pecho en acciones. Si con esto mis sentimientos logran alcanzarte, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo orgullo, a toda dignidad... con un poco de tu amor me basta.

Es tristemente gracioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso... incluso más de una vez, siempre he corrido hacia ti cuando me has necesitado... no importa donde esté o con quien, si me necesitas estaré allí... no lo dudes nunca.

¿Por qué nos enamoramos tan fácilmente; aunque sepamos que no es correcto? no sabes cuantas veces intenté sacarme este sentimiento del pecho, esta pequeña lumbre que poco a poco fue creciendo mientras crecíamos juntos... muchas veces me repetí que eras solo un amigo, alguien con quien compartir tantas cosas, un cómplice, un hermano... pero fue inevitable, Akihiko... mientras más intentaba apagar la lumbre, esta se encendía con mayor intensidad... y se convirtió en este incendio que estoy sintiendo, ardiendo entre tus brazos... siéntelo... siente lo mismo que yo siento... enamórate de mí.

No puedo más... quiero ser uno contigo, que un poco de este calor llegue hasta ti, con todos estos sentimientos. Olvídate de Takahiro, yo estoy aquí, yo te amo más que él... desde siempre, sin condiciones, sin miedos.

Envidio la forma en que lo miras, en que la mundo desaparece para ti, incluyéndome... ¿sabes cuan doloroso es? ¿Acaso sabes cuantas ganas tengo de llorar cuando te escucho decir que tienes que irte porque él te necesita? ¿Y dónde quedo yo? ¿Acaso no vez cuanto te necesito yo?

Tus gemidos retumban en mis oídos. Muéstrame más... fúndete más en mí, tócame más, hazme tuyo. Marca cada rincón de mi piel como tu territorio, no quiero a nadie más... solo a ti.

Cada envite de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo en esta deliciosa sensación es una puñalada a años de amistad, lo sé, pero... también lo es desearte de esta manera tan encendida, tan desenfrenada... Fuiste mi primer beso ¿lo sabias? desde ese día, no... Desde mucho antes ya mi corazón era tuyo, desde que invadiste mi base, así como invadiste mi vida.

Siento la calidez de tu esencia dentro de mí... ¿lo ves? nuestros cuerpos se hicieron para estar juntos, nadie más me ha hecho sentir así... siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, pero resuena con el tuyo. Te amo, Akihiko, no sabes cuánto.

—Hiro... Hiro...

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa... ¿lo he logrado? ¿De alguna forma mis sentimientos te han alcanzado? Di que me amas... nada me haría más feliz que escucharlo.

—Takahiro.

No puede ser... siento como mi corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos, sólo fui un reemplazo, sólo arruiné nuestra, de por si frágil amistad... ¿entonces... hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Ese solo eras tú dejándote llevar?

El pecho se me contrae en el dolor más intenso y más horrible que alguna vez he sentido, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Mis sentimientos jamás llegarán a ti ¿verdad? esto solo fue...

—Hiroki, esto fue un enorme error... lo siento.

Un error... ¿así es como lo ves? Yo no... Yo me entregué de verdad... eres un idiota, pero más idiota soy yo al prestarme para esto, me siento tan dolido, tan humillado...

—Yo... voy a llevarte a tu casa...

—No hace falta— tomo mis cosas, quiero salir de aquí con la poca dignidad que me queda, si es que aún me queda algo.

—Pero...

—Olvídalo... lo siento.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia las escaleras, guardando la mínima esperanza de que me alcances... ¡que tonto soy! acabas de llamarme con su nombre... ¿Qué me hace pensar que vendrás?

Las lágrimas corren libremente por mi cara y no puedo bajar más... me dejo caer en un rincón, sumido en la desesperación y en el desconsuelo. Sabía que podía resultar lastimado, pero aun así... todo lo que podía hacer era levantarme e intentarlo.

* * *

Uff! este fue... muy emotivo, la verdad... es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, no es que no me guste, pero hay demasiada carga emocional entre ellos, demasiados conflictos no resueltos y me gusta más ver a Hiroki con Nowaki, lo siento...

Bueno, al grano... la pareja, pues... como pueden figurarse es _**Junjou Minimum **_y la canción es _**Try **_de _**Pink;**_espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios son bien recibidos siempre... ¡saludos!


End file.
